


Sirius B

by breepers_creepers



Series: Asterism [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Lodestar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breepers_creepers/pseuds/breepers_creepers
Summary: Clockwork claims guardianship of Danny.
Series: Asterism [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586794
Kudos: 43





	Sirius B

Clockwork stared at the ghost boy. He had one pitch back eye with a pupil like a star, and one pale blue eye. His hair was streaked with black and white, and his face was covered in dark green freckles. The ghost boy stared back, assessing him as well. Clockwork inwardly smirked. It was an amusing standoff.

Finally, Danny cracked. "Who are you?"

"I am The Master of Time. I go by many names, but you may call me Clockwork."

Danny's lips twitched. "Okaaay. Where are we?"

Clockwork smiled. "We are in my clocktower. _Your_ tower is still manifesting." D

blinked. "What do you mean _my_ tower?"

"Each ghost has a lair, a home, a place to spend their afterlife. Yours is a tower, like mine, and connected to one of my turrets. You will be able to travel between them anytime you wish."

"But..." Danny frowned. "You said you're the Master of Time, so you're important, right? So why is my tower connected to yours?"

Clockwork hummed. How much should he tell him? He scanned a few timelines and decided to keep his mouth shut about the Big Thing. "It will take many years, but you, Daniel, will grow to be a very important ghost. I am to help you get there. Think of me as your... guardian, or mentor."

Danny thought it over. He grinned "Alright then. What's first, _Master?"_

Clockwork chuckled despite having known the snark was coming. "First, you will be acquainted with your tower. I do believe it's finished forming."

"How do you know?"

Clockwork led his charge to the corridor where the two towers connected. Soon, there would be a courtyard just out that window, right between the buildings. "I know a lot of things, Daniel. Like your name without you telling me."

Danny froze. "Damn... That's creepy."

Clockwork laughed. He could see every possible future, and had, in order to pick this one. But he had never before thought of how entertaining these upcoming years would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the shortest one


End file.
